Por todas esas cosas
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Y por todas esas cosas, por las grandes y pequeñas, por las increíbles y sencillas, se dieron cuenta que había algo ahí. Algo tan grande que ninguno se atrevió a ignorar o a fingir que no existía, menos a negarse la oportunidad de corresponderse. Quiza fue casualidad, o destino, ¿quién podría saberlo? MÉXICOxCHILE
1. La primera vez que te vi

******D****isclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_  


**Advertencias**:_ Crack, Personajes OC- fue inevitable-, Errores históricos que rogaré por superar  
_

**Dedicatoria: **_Para Chisueo-san... bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Las historias que ha escrito sobre México y Chile fueron reveladoras... ¡no sé! Sólo me encantaron y me contagiaron las ganas de escribir algo también xDDD ¡Y es tan fácil! Creo que la pareja tiene cierto ambiente extraño per tan, tan moe que me dan ganas de derretirme. Me he divertido como loca y hasta secuestro computadoras para escribir (?), mencionando que también aprendí varias cosas de aquel país del que nunca leí antes  
_

_Por esto y muchas otras cosas, quiero dedicarte esto, Chisueo, ¡gracias! n.n_

**Aclaraciones:**_-NO TENGO LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA DE CÓMO HABLA CHILE, sí, me refiero a sus dichos, e incluso el modo de decir las cosas, por eso utilizaré un español "puro" y groserías universales_

_-Serán capítulos que no tendrán una continuación con el siguiente -aunque tampoco hay problema si lo toman así-_

_-Las referencias históricas se aclararán al final de cada episodio_

_-Se involucran a otros personajes de países latinoamericanos que, por no ser oficiales, variarán con la perspectiva de otras autoras  
_

_-No sabría decir si Chile me saldrá OC, pero por si las dudas..._

_**México**: Alejandro Rodríguez_

_**Chile**: Manuel González_

_**Argentina**: Martín Hernández_

_**Perú:** Miguel -apellido pendiente-; **Bolivia:** Julio -apellido pendiente-; **Ecuador:** Francisco -apellido pendiente-; **Brasil:** Luciano Da Silva; **Colombia:** María -apellido pendiente-; **Panamá:** José -apellido pendiente- _

_Gracias n.n_

_Owari~_

* * *

_**"Por todas esas cosas"  
**_

* * *

**#01 - La primera vez que te vi  
**

* * *

**Finales del Siglo XVI**

Había muchas cosas que no entendía

Esa ropa, las personas extrañas, los adornos, los modales, incluso el idioma

_¿Qué pasaba?_ Quizá era la pregunta que podía abarcar el universo de cosas nuevas y las que se dejaron atrás

Aún con la mente de un niño que no creía posible el cambio súbito de la realidad, se removía incómodo en la tela de ese tonto y estorboso traje, hastiado del supuesto refinamiento e importándole poco el hecho de estar aguardando a ese pesado de España en el vestíbulo del Palacio Virreinal de Lima, la capital del Virreinato del Perú (1)

Sí, era cierto que al hallarse solos los que conformaban la entidad –Francisco, Julio, Martín, etc.- podía pensarse que estarían relajados, pero la verdad era que guardaban la compostura al estar en las cercanías el virrey y con un montón de guardias cada dos metros

Chile –abreviando su largo nombre-, que aparentaba ya 10 años, sólo podía pensar en quitarse el "vestido" que lo hacía verse como un verdadero tonto, ¡seguro que los presentes pensaban igual! Sin embargo… bueno, Miguel parecía ser el único que aguardaba con animada paciencia la llegada de su anfitrión

Qué extraño, ¿quién podría alegrarse por ver a un pervertido como Antonio?

-¿Qué pasa? – se le acercó tratando de no caerse por la tela - ¿Nos perdimos de algo?

Puso una mueca de auténtica confusión - ¿De qué hablas?

-A que tienes cara de querer ver a España –comentó con ironía- Es lo único que se me ocurre para explicar tu aspecto, ¡falta que te pongas a brincar o algo así!

-¡Me atrapaste! – sonrió con la expresión de un niño de la misma edad – Sí, lo espero, pero porque alguien vendrá con él

Levantó una ceja con extrañeza -¿Alguien?

-Oh, cierto, tú no lo conoces – hizo memoria –Creo que sólo María, José y yo lo hemos visto antes… y eso, creo que ellos ya no se acuerdan – volvió a curvear los labios - ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me visitó! (2)

-¿De quién hablas? –no entendía nada

-¡Ya lo verás! Estoy seguro a todos les caerá bien, ¡hasta a ti!

Iba a continuar indagando, no obstante, en ese momento se anunció la entrada de Carriedo

Los presentes se colocaron en hilera justo en frente de la puerta para recibirlo

Qué bien: ya lo veían, decía sus tonterías y podría decirle "Adiós" a trajes que parecían de bufones

…

Unos sirvientes abrieron las puertas de par en par y… apareció

España caminaba altivo, orgulloso, con el porte de alguien superior y consciente de su poder sobre ellos

Su cabello castaño atado en una coleta, su piel apiñonada, la complexión fuerte y los ojos verde esmeralda resaltaban como siempre, apoderándose enseguida del lugar

Le caía mal, no lo aguantaba. Si no fuera porque lo castigarían, le pondría el pie para que se cayera…

…

Sus juicios se detuvieron al reparar en la figura que venía atrás de él

Era un… niño de tal vez 11 años (3), de estatura promedio y cuerpo delgado; caminaba con mayor humildad a comparación de Antonio, pero conservando elegancia, nobleza y un carismático porte; su piel era morena, cabello oscuro atado en una coleta baja y… ojos… de color rojo oscuro…

… parecía alguien callado, hasta melancólico, y al mismo tiempo, había algo en su alrededor que alegraba el ambiente

…

Y entonces le pasó lo que casi nunca: _quiso conocerlo_

Realmente deseaba acercarse y entablar una conversación, escuchar lo que tuviera que decir y… y…

-Por eso, es tiempo de que se conozcan oficialmente – la voz española llamó su atención, ¿desde cuándo estaba hablando? – Muy bien – le dio paso al chico –Preséntate

Avanzó un par de pasos al frente, colocándose en medio de ellos para dirigirse a todos a la vez, cosa buena puesto que conformaban el virreinato entre tantos (4)

Se irguió, y con un gesto tranquilo, inició

-Es honor que la Providencia me permitiera venir y presentarme ante tan distinguidas mercedes. Agradezco la oportunidad y ruego a Dios Todopoderoso que no sea la última ocasión (5)– vaya, usaba el lenguaje formal de la época. No era normal que alguien joven lo supiera – Me dirijo a ustedes como Alejandro Rodríguez Carriedo de Velazco Yollopiltzin Tlatoateotzin –hizo una reverencia – Represento al Virreinato de la Nueva España

… ¿Nueva España? ¿_Él_ era Nueva España? ¿Esa colonia del Norte que decían que era la favorita de Antonio?

…

Vaya… sí había oído mucho de él y de la fama de sus tierras… pero estaba sorprendido

Era… más… simpático de lo que imaginó

…

Todos respondieron al gesto y Miguel, en nombre de cada uno, le dio la bienvenida y los anunció como la entidad oficial y correspondiente del Imperio Español

…

…

Media hora después, España los dejó solos

Lo primero que hizo el de ojos rojos fue… acercarse a Miguel y abrazarlo con fuerza, casi con ganas de asfixiarlo por la emoción que lo tenía temblando desde el inicio

-Han pasado muchos años, ¿no?– dijo el de orbes doradas con tono sincero – Me da mucho gusto volverte a ver

-A mí también – respondió apenas en un susurro – Aún en estas circunstancias, es bueno encontrarnos de nuevo

Cada uno supo a qué se refería

_Quizá fue el momento en que el vínculo familiar fue delatado y el cariño implícito del lazo se fortaleció_

La confianza se expresó en un solemne silencio que necesitaban

_Todos habían dejado de ser niños que ignoraban lo que sucedía y de lo que ahora tenían que ser_

-Bueno, no vine por eso, ¡se supone que conocería a muchos amigos! –se alejó y… sonrió…

…

Esa sonrisa no se parecía a la de Miguel o a la de Martín

…

Era más… triste… y a la vez, la más alegre que hubiese podido observar hasta entonces

…

… tal vez… fue el primero en quedarse absolutamente solo… y el que continuaría estándolo por cargar solo con el título de Virreinato (6)

-Desde que llegué no has dejado de mirarme –se le acercó de repente con humor sincero, sin trabas, con la simpatía que lo puso rojo en un segundo - ¿Acaso soy tan extraño?

-¡N-No! ¡N-Nada de eso! – se apresuró a decir - ¡Me sorprendí un poco, nada más!

-Entonces, me haces sentir mejor~ - extendió su mano en forma de saludo - ¿Quién eres?

-A-Ah, sí, soy la Capitanía General de Chile– correspondió de inmediato el gesto

El otro rió ligeramente… y aunque cierta burla se distinguió, no se molestó en lo más mínimo

-Tendré buenos recuerdos cada que escuche mencionarte - ¿qué quería decir con eso? – Pero me refería más a tu nombre

- ¡Javier Manuel González Carrera! (7) … aunque… - tragó fuerte y muy, muy nervioso – Me puedes decir Manuel, Nueva España

-Y tú dime Alejandro – sonrió mostrando los dientes - ¡Espero que seamos buenos amigos!

-No te hagas ilusiones – bromeó el de ojos dorados - ¡Tiene un carácter tan volátil, que seguramente te estará gritando para hoy en la tarde!

-¡Oye! ¡No tienes derecho de decir eso!

-Yo estoy de acuerdo – estúpido Martín, ¿ahora venía a acercarse? - ¡Podría deberse a que aún no entiende la alegría de estar cerca de alguien tan grosso como yo!

-Ah~, siento pena por ti – respondió Julio – Ser su vecino acabará contigo, ¡pero mejor tú que yo!

Y el resto que todavía se mantenía apartado, se acercó con curiosidad, dispuestos a conocer a Nueva España y escuchar las historias de su casa, tan lejana que no podían imaginar bien los problemas que debía pasar para llegar hasta ahí

…

Observó en ese tiempo sus gestos, sus movimientos, y ese carisma que no había conocido antes…

…

Sinceramente, él también esperaba que fueran buenos amigos

* * *

(1) Para concluir la guerra civil que se dio entre los conquistadores después de la caída del imperio Inca, el 20 de Noviembre de 1542 el rey Carlos I de España firmó las "Leyes Nuevas", con las que creó oficialmente el Virreinato del Perú y en quese expedía que la sede de la Real Audiencia de Panamá se trasladara a la Ciudad de los Reyes -o Lima-, captial del virreinato

(2) Con las conquistas del Imperio Azteca, se llegó hasta la zona Maya y sus límites -que sería todo Centroamérica-, así que era relativamente común y fácil la comunicación con el Imperio Inca. Ya se conocían, vamos

(3) Oficialmente el Virreinato de la Nueva España se estableció en 1534, y el de Perú fue en 1542. Nueva España tendría que ser "más grande" si se toma en cuenta la conquista desde 1521, así que es mayor sólo por "meses"

(4) El vireinato del Perú estaba conformado por los actuales países de Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay, Bolivia, Colombia, Chile, Ecuador, Panamá, Perú y la región oeste y sur de Brasil

(5) Por algunos trabajos que hice en los archivos del siglo XVI, tuve la oportunidad de leer documentos en que se expresaban así y usabanun lenguaje muy florido y "mareador". No diré que es exactamente así - no lo recuerdo muy bien-, pero espero haber dado la idea

(6) A diferencia del virreinato de Perú que fue conformado por muchos entes -basta ver los países que se formaron-, Nueva España estaba conformado por territorios que actualmente pertenecen a una sola nación -México-, y más que compartir administración, las Filipinas, la Capitanía General de Guatemala, la Capitanía General de Cuba y Venezuela recibían órdenes de él

(7) Es el nombre que le dio Chisueo-san


	2. Cuando nos vamos de farra

**.**_**  
**_

* * *

**#02 - Cuando nos vamos de farra  
**

* * *

Uno de los placeres más grandes de la vida –en la suya, por supuesto-, era el alcohol

Fuerte, impactante y delicioso licor que intoxicaba sanamente el cuerpo y proporcionaba momentos de olvidante diversión

Él era un sujeto que disfrutaba de tal elixir junto con sus consecuencias, cosa que no representaba ningún secreto ni para el mundo ni para sí mismo

Nada era más relajante que pasar a un bar después de una larga jornada y empinarse hasta el codo, ¡como si no hubiese un mañana, sí señor!

_"La realidad sólo es una alucinación causada por la falta de alcohol"_

Además, nunca faltaba un compañero para hacerlo

Claro, disfrutaba beber solo, pero con una buena compañía era más gratificante. Y aún si sus compañeros de parranda legendaria –Escocia, Irlanda y Rusia- representaban su preferencia, pasarla con la familia venía muy bien… sobre todo cuando se le acababa la vida con ese jodido vecino de mierda que solo sabía chingar

Y para aquella ocasión, el que ocupaba un lugar a su lado era Chile, ¡sí! Ese sujeto de complicado carácter que no parecía llevarse bien con nadie y que se la pasaba peleando con Argentina y Perú… y con Bolivia y…

La situación lo hacía sonreír con extraña diversión, en serio

-¿Qué? – preguntó un tanto a la defensiva. Su ceño estaba fruncido – Weón, ¿qué me ves?

-"_Lo feo que te ves_" –respondió en tono cantarín, riendo con discreción por la marcada molestia del otro – Más bien, sigo sorprendido

-Pues no deberías- miró hacia otro lado con fastidio, aunque ligeramente colorado. Debía ser por su bebida – Invitarte un trago no tiene nada de asombroso

Cierto, más cuando acababan de salir de una junta con sus Jefes que demostraban ser más pendejos que el pobre diablo que bailaba en la esquina

Eran idiotas, todos lo eran, y por supuesto que semejante calamidad sólo podía ser disuadido con una dosis del elixir predilecto

Pero la situación y los propósitos podían ser catalogados como "muy buenos", puesto que Chile y él últimamente se estaban visitando mucho y las relaciones en general se fortalecían óptimamente (1): nada era mejor que pasar un poco más de tiempo con alguien que hablaba el mismo idioma y que pertenecía a una esfera similar de desarrollo

Aun así, las reuniones nunca dejaban de ser agobiantes por estar cargadas de temas como el comercio y la política. Era trabajo, por eso distaba mucho de ser placentero, y un acto como la simple sugerencia de beber algo aliviaba con creces

Aunque por su expresión, quizá Manuel nunca alcanzaría a imaginar qué tan preciso fue su acierto

-Tienes razón –le sonrió abiertamente –Gracias, no sabes la falta que me hacía

-Eso tampoco es necesario –ingirió un inocente cacahuate con prisa, sin mirarlo realmente –Porque también lo hice por mí

-Beber solo no es divertido, ¿verdad? –siguió con la curvatura de labios – Hasta tú lo sabes

-¿Es que quiere decir exactamente? – uy, qué bueno que las miradas no mataba, ¡un simple comentario bastaba para ponerlo alerta! Qué sujeto tan complicado… bueno, en realidad, sería bastante aburrido si no fuera por ese carácter suyo

No sabía si reír o suspirar por ello, vaya

-Que eres una persona diferente de lo que imaginé – y antes de que volviera a reclamar, continuó –Digo, por la distancia y el tiempo casi nunca hablábamos, y eso hace común que vivamos constantemente con prejuicios sobre el otro -¿por qué lo observaba con tanto asombro? ¿Otra vez quería asesinarlo? – En lo personal, con las peleas que tenías con Argentina y Perú, creí que eras frío, ácido y amargo, ¡como un limón!

-¡Puta la wea! – azotó el vaso en la mesa -¡¿Y tú qué?!

-¿Yo? – sonrió con burla –Bueno, si tienes algo que decir, hazlo, me encantaría escucharlo~

Hizo cara como de que quería gritar, después de que se contenía, luego recuperó nuevamente las ganas, pero terminó por acabarse su copa y meterse un puño de botanas a la boca, evadiendo la oración con una mueca graciosa de ingesta

Seguro se la estaba mentando en silencio, y eso era algo que no entendía, ¿no se suponía que decía las cosas en caliente?

Recordó todas aquellas veces en que Miguel lo prevenía:

"-Te va a gritar cuando menos lo esperes. Así es él. No es alguien con el que te puedas llevar bien como si nada"

Uhn, podía ser… y tal vez se trataba de un ego infundado… pero no le estaba costando demasiado trabajo hablarle, más con esas visitas que daban la oportunidad de entablar conversación sin problemas de por medio

También, no rememoraba alguna ocasión en que le hubiese gritado, ni siquiera en que hubiera distinguido alguna intención de ser evitado o de ser considerado una molestia

No obstante, era precipitado asegurar que le caía bien…

Eso no tenía nada de particular, ¿no? Solía pasar con sujetos que casi nunca se veían

Si no le simpatizaba, al menos no lo odiaba, y tal premisa lo consideraba una ventaja respetable. Además, no estaba en posición de exigir títulos y lazos que, siendo honesto, todavía no contemplaba

Con algo así, no valía la pena reflexionar cosas innecesarias

Estaba bien conque sólo estuvieran bebiendo, y saber de antemano que los tragos no irían cuenta suya

Excelente, semejante lana que se ahorraba, ya que siendo honestos, no era el tipo de persona que se quedaba fuera de sus sentidos con 10 u 11 botellas de tequila. Ni siquiera con 20

_"-El alcohol no es la solución"_

-¿No tienes nada que decir? – continuó en tono relajado – No es bueno que te quedes con las cosas, ¡adelante! Sabré guardar compostura ante la dura perspectiva de Chile~

Lo miró de reojo… y cuando creyó que soltaría algo cruel –nótese el sarcasmo-, lo vio sonreír de lado con simpatía, con confianza y completamente adaptado al ambiente del raro intercambio de palabras

-Eres imbécil, ¿lo sabías?

Era extraño escucharlo de ese modo, con esa intención de bromear y seguirle la corriente… sin embargo, le agradaba y representaba un acto que nunca terminaba de sorprenderlo

Se sentía como un conejo deslumbrado por un auto…

-Wey, eso me dolió – rió abiertamente, también comiendo una pequeña botana – Me pregunto qué más pensarás de mí – cerró un ojo con complicidad – A esto me refiero cuando digo que pareces limón

-¡Mierda! ¡Deja de joder con el maldito limón! – seguía sonriendo, pero parecía que sí le molestaba tal comparación

Probablemente nunca entendería por qué, ¡no tenía sentido! A él le gustaría ser comparado con un cítrico… aunque era mejor decirle así que tratarlo como un chile

Según había oído de los otros, preguntarle si tenía sabor picoso provocaría que le aventara la televisión con la malsana intención de romperle la cabeza

Había cosas que era mejor no probar, gracias

-Pero, ¿sabes? – continuó buen humor. Debía aguantarse las ganas extrañas de reír –Con lo que hemos podido tratar en las cumbres, y ahora con estas visitas, cambié de opinión – "más o menos" pensó para sí – Eres más interesante y agradable de lo que imaginé, y también alguien muy divertido que sabe disfrutar de las cosas sencillas –alzó su vaso con simpatía sincera –Me alegra estar contigo, y por eso brindo por ti

Y bebió el contenido de golpe, ¡AH! ¡Qué bien sabía aquello! Estaría bien algo de sal y… jah,_ un limón_ para acentuar mejor el sabor

-¡Bien! ¿Qué te parece si procedemos con _otra cosa_ más fuerte? – volteó a mirarlo – Un vodka con whisky irlandés y…

Se quedó a mitad de frase por el… particular panorama que el otro le ofreció

¿Por qué tenía el rostro tan rojo?

_"-El alcohol no es la solución. Nunca te va a dar una respuesta_

_-Pero si bebo lo suficiente, seguramente olvidaré la pregunta"_

Se veía… raro… pero…

-Con ese color, más que un limón, pareces un chile– dijo aquello para que se tranquilizara -¿No serás uno de verdad?

Y lo logró, porque enseguida se enojó

-¡Que te den en las weas! ¡No soy un estúpido chile! –jaja, que gracioso se veía - ¡Es sólo el nombre! ¡EL NOMBRE!

-Que sí, cabrón – aprovechó para pedirle al cantinero las nuevas botellas: prepararía su famoso "El Olvídame Ya" – Anda, que ahora ya viene lo chingón – le dio unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda - ¡Beberemos como si no hubiese un mañana!

_"-¿Cuál es la cuestión?_

_-¿Quien dice que hay una?" _

El alcohol era uno de los grandes placeres. No lo cambiaría por nada

Aunque era mucho mejor cuando tenía buena compañía

…

Chile… era una buena. Muy buena

Ojala continuaran visitándose

* * *

(1) Según leí en la página de la Embajada de Chile en México, durante el año 2011 y 2012 se produjeron muchas visitas del presidente chileno a México, y visceversa, además de que el número de inversiones de Chile aumentaron casi en un 30% -para más información, consulten la página recomendada de las respectivas embajadas xDD ¡es que es demasiada información para ponerla aquí xDDD-. En pocas palabras, se llevan política y económicamente bien~


	3. Sólo tienes que mover el bote

******_._**_  
_

* * *

**#03 - Sólo tienes que mover el bote  
**

* * *

Mundialmente, era sabido que todos los países latinoamericanos eran simpáticos, eufóricos y parranderos; que cada uno gozaba de la compañía, que la palabra "discreción" no iba muy bien con ellos, y que no escatimaban al momento de divertirse

Y una vez más, señoras y señores, parecía ser que el único que no encajaba con la descripción…

En serio, Dios le pateaba las weas hasta con lo más insignificante

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Del otro lado! ¡Que del otro lado, wey! –alcanzó a escuchar a México, a pesar del descomunal ruido que casi lograba que el cerebro se saliera por los oídos- ¡A tu izquierda! ¡Izquierda! ¡NO, TU OTRA IZQUIERDA!

-¡Decídete! – respondió Perú sin saber si reírse o enojarse - ¡¿Es derecha o izquierda?!

-¡No al frente! – siguió Ecuador - ¡AL FRENTE!

-¡_Para trás, e mover o pote_! –y como siempre, nadie le entendía nada de nada a Brasil - ¡_É esquerda, direita, frente e para trás_!

-¡¿Qué está diciendo?!

-¡No entiendo!

-¡Tú solo muévete!

-¡No me empujes, pendejo!

-¡Es que tienes el culo muy grande que no dejas pasar!

-¡Y seguro que te da envidia!

Vaya manera de restregarle que no encajaba con el perfil básico de la familia, ¡más aún! ¡Que alguien que no lo era llevaba con dignidad la fama mundial! Ese Brasil, weón, que seguro fue inevitable por estar pegado con Perú y Bolivia todo el tiempo

Con seriedad, solía pensar que lo único que tenía en común con el resto de los parientes, era vivir en el mismo continente y haber tenido de jefe al pervertido-maricón-pedófilo de España

A pesar de estar en uno de los mejores antros de Río de Janeiro, era el jodido antisocial que sólo se la pasaba viendo con cara de puta mala leche su único vaso de vodka que no se había podido acabar en toda la noche, devorando esa botana de mierda que ni siquiera le encontraba sabor, y sobre todo, él era el pobre diablo que estaba sentado, amargado, sin humor y sin disposición a unirse al resto de los compañeros en la pista de baile

No le gustaba bailar. No le gustaban tantas personas juntas en un espacio tan pequeño. No le gustaba la música con esos ritmos tan raros y poco originales, y no le gustaba la idea de parecer tan idiota como el resto de sus congéneres

Entonces, ¡oh, madre de las weas!, ¿Por qué aceptó la invitación de ir?

Muy fácil: para zafarse de ese weón de Argentina que sólo quería estar pegado como puta lapa a su pierna; también porque no quería verle la cara a su Jefe por más tiempo ni atender el trabajo que, se suponía, el otro debió realizar, y por… por…

_"-¡Ándale! Será divertido y cambiarás un rato de ambiente: no es como si pasarte la noche de viernes encerrado en un hotel que no te deja meter viejas ni alcohol fuese lo más interesante, ¡no seas pinche culero y acompáñanos!"_

Se sobó los ojos mientras suspiraba con hastiada resignación

Ahora que lo recordaba, las palabras de México carecían de sentido… bueno, no tanto: ese tipo sabía lo que decía cuando se trataba de encontrar pretextos para escaparse de cualquier tipo de autoridad… pero más que nada, aunque trató de pensar en los contras durante el camino, era consciente de que habría caído inmediatamente de todas formas

No podía decirle "No" a él, qué maldita y desgraciada tragedia

…

Lo observó con atención: reía, cantaba, bailaba, se movía como quien no reparaba en nada y se comunicaba con los otros mediante ese misterioso lenguaje del relajo, la espontaneidad y la idiotez rítmica

¿Qué demonios…? Esa sonrisa y esos movimientos le recalcaban sin querer que no nada más no compartía ese carisma, sino que representaba exactamente lo contrario

_Tipos como Alejandro no se llevaban bien con tipos como él. No tenía sentido intentarlo, y el universo le escupiría a quien osara romper los preceptos de lo "cool"_

Si lucía como un jodido antipático que no dejaría de calentar el asiento por el resto de la noche, era porque eso era; si se veía que sería capaz de arrancarle la oreja de un mordisco a quien se le acercara con una idea imbécil, era porque eso haría; y si se sentía como la cucaracha a la que pisarían por atreverse a creer que también podría bailar, era porque de eso se trataba

Que le dieran al mundo, weones

-Hombre, ¿por qué tan solo?

Dio un brinco en su silla y miró hacia la derecha

Mierda, ¿desde cuándo Rodríguez estaba sentado a su lado? Debía tener cara de idiota por preguntarse algo que seguramente fue obvio, pero que no se molestó en notar

Le cagaría poseer el letrero de "Perdedor" en la frente pero, desde hacía muuuchos años, creía que ahora la merecía, junto a un cartel de "Patéame las weas"

-A-Ah, solamente porque sí – respondió sonriendo MUY forzadamente – Además, no es como si esto fuese lo mío

-¿"Esto"? – alzó una ceja con interés -¿Bailar?

-Eso y todo lo demás – suspiró con demasiado tedio – No sé ni para qué vine

-Bueno, esa es una cosa, ¿pero qué hay de beber o conocer mujeres? Mira que aquí hay varias muy hermosas

-Jah – rió con sarcasmo – La idea de hablar con una chica aquí es asquerosa, ¿y luego terminar en el baño? No, gracias – miró hacia otro lado, intentando seguir con la misma seguridad- ¿Beber? Soy más partidario de hacerlo a solas -¡que pretexto tan idiota! Aunque era mejor que admitir que no tenía aguante. Patético

-Uhn, tus puntos son buenos, creo – se levantó – Entonces, realmente significa que no tienes otra opción

Sintió un vuelco agresivo en el estómago

… ¿Le estaba sugiriendo que se fuera?

… o tal vez, ¿que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que lo hiciera?

…

S-Sí, por supuesto, ¿n-no era eso lo que pensaba desde el principio? El mexicano sólo le confirmaba lo ya planteado… y después de todo, ¿Qué esperaba? Tipos tan relajados como Rodríguez no se la pasaban bien con tipos tan antipáticos como él… s-sí, era obvio

No tenía por qué sentirse mal… y tampoco, a nadie le interesaría: No se llevaba muy bien con Miguel; su relación con Luciano y Francisco era demasiado monótona como para lamentarse, y Alejandro… b-bueno…

-T-Tienes razón – igual se puso de pie – Supongo que lo mejor serí…

…

Y dejó la oración a medias, ya que el de ojos rojos lo había sujetado con fuerza de las manos y lo arrastró a la pista, en medio de las luces de colores, de la música estridente y de los cuerpos creando coreografías de la nada

-¡Sólo te queda bailar! – sonrió mostrando los dientes – ¡Y no te dejaré ir para que sigas viéndote como un pinche limón agrio~! Así que ahora te chingas~

Sin soltarlo, lo guió por los compases, las vueltas y los extraños movimientos que no tenían orden

Le obligó a danzar con aquellos que no creía que lo hubiera notado en toda la noche

-¡Vaya, hasta que te dignas a venir! – inició Miguel - ¡El espacio en el que estabas casi casi parecía la entrada al infierno por la jeta que tenías!

-Te ibas a comer a alguien, era seguro – le siguió Francisco – Ya te veía con la boca llena de sangre y escupiendo los huesos del pobre infeliz que se te acercara

-_Lsso não importa, você está aqui_ - ¿por qué seguía hablando si nadie le entendía? -_¡Dançar com a gente, minha querida limão!_

-¡Baila! – le dio una vuelta y después lo inclinó - ¡No tienes otra opción!

En efecto…

…

Lo obligó a danzar, aún con la carencia de gracia para hacerlo, con su poca disposición y sus pasos torpes

Lo siguió junto a los otros, que además de incluirlo, le dieron vuelo e instrucción poco clara a su talento atrofiado

Se unió a todo y a todos, sin quererlo, pero sin lamentarse

…

Si pensó en irse, aún con lo imbécil que se sentía, ahora sólo podía ver a México y a su sonrisa que decía que la estupidez se vivía mejor en compañía

Eso era bueno

Siempre era bueno estar con él


	4. No sabes lo que es estar solo

.

* * *

**04# - No sabes lo que es estar solo  
**

* * *

**Segunda mitad del siglo XVIII**

Decían que uno de los más tranquilos y espirituales lugares para meditar era una Iglesia

Ese edificio de piedra y oscura apariencia con sus retratos, su olor a incienso y la solemnidad de la mirada piadosa de santos, ángeles y un Cristo por encima del altar principal

Para él, era un sitio en que podía sacar lo mejor y lo peor de sí, a sabiendas de que su fe no alcanzaba a llenarlo realmente, ¿era un pecador por eso, acaso?

_Qué importaba, eso no representaba alguna diferencia_

Suspiró, entrelazando sus manos con solemnidad

_*Pater Noster, qui es in caelis_

Las iglesias... esos edificios en que las personas encomendaban sus esperanzas reunían lo mejor y lo peor de aquellos que decían entender lo que necesitaba como una colonia o como una nación pequeña e inocente que no sabría fijar su rumbo sin la dirección de terceros

Malditos imbéciles

_Sanctificétur nomen Tuum_

Más aún: se trataba del espacio en que vivía Dios, ese ente sin forma que, afirmaban, representaba la salvación por guiarlos en una vida correcta, pacífica que recompensaría en el cielo y que daría lo necesario a quienes lo siguieran

Desde que lo conoció, a él no le había dado nada. Nada

_Adveniat Regnum Tuum_

Con su eterno silencio, con sus acciones misteriosas, sólo el recordaba lo que Antonio le recalcaba siempre:

_"-Estás solo"_

Solo, abandonado y pudriéndose. Sin voluntad. Sin imaginación. Sin voz que alguien quisiera escuchar

_Fiat volúntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra_

Nadie lo oía, y menos ese Dios que se alzaba por encima suyo, ignorando las oraciones repetitivas que alguien como él profesaba

Que hacia una y otra vez a pesar de todo, a pesar de su posición, de su nombre, de su título de Virreinato de la Nueva España que lo acomodaba como una colonia importante a la vista del mundo y que enterraba lo que verdaderamente era: sólo un joven de aparentes 15 años que poseía deseos, sueños, aspiraciones envidiosas y suaves, malvadas y puras

No tenía derecho de portarse así, no cuando ya había pasado tanto tiempo y ya conocía el ritmo de la política de España

_Panem nostrum cotidiánum da nobis hódie_

No cuando sus conquistas en el Norte lo colocaban como un guerrero a la altura de su padre

No cuando representaba a tantos en sus relaciones con el Virreinato del Perú, el de Granada y las islas del otro lado del océano Pacífico

_Et dimitte nobis débita nostra_

No cuando se le había pedido ir hasta lo extremo del sur a asesorar a Manuel y a Martín en los proyectos para crear otro virreinato e instruirlos en los primeros pasos de la administración (1)

No cuando estaba en la Catedral de Santiago gritando en silencio por piedad que nadie le daría

No cuando ya sabía que no valía la pena alzar peticiones egoístas que ningún Dios, santo o ángel prestaría la mínima atención

_"Quiero que Antonio desaparezca"_

_Sicut et nos dimittímus debitóribus nostris_

¿Era demasiado pedir? ¿Era demasiado caprichoso? ¿Era demasiado estúpido después de todo lo que aprendió de él y de la relación que ya estaba acostumbrado a llevar?

_"Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo por favor"_

_Et ne nos indúcas in tentationem_

Y esas reformas… putas reformas, ¿Qué más querían de él? ¡¿Esperaban que se sacara el corazón y se los sirviera en una jodida charola de plata?! (2)

_"Si tan sólo fueras más útil"_

_"No puedes oponerte"_

_"Esto no tiene que ver contigo"_

_"No tienes el derecho de hacer preguntas"_

_"Obedece"_

_"No sabes nada"_

_Sed libera nos a malo_

Estaba solo

Aunque en ese momento estuviese en el territorio de alguien como él, seguía estando solo

Aún si pasaba tiempo con Martín, Miguel, Julio, María o Francisco… estaba solo

Solo. Solo. Solo. Completamente solo

_Paenitentiam. Paenitentiam_

_"Y el reino de los cielos le pertenecerá a los justos, ¿pero sabes? No hay uno para ti, Nueva España"_

_"El cielo y el infierno está aquí, junto a nosotros"_

_"Yo estaré siempre junto a ti"_

-Don Alejandro

Levantó la cabeza de golpe, interrumpiendo la oración devota que perdió el rumbo desde el principio

De pie junto a él se hallaba Chile, con esa mirada café rojiza que siempre parecía brillosa y el gesto serio e implícitamente apático que indicaba, sin duda, que a nadie perdonaría ni oiría al mostrar el mínimo error

_Nunca esperaría ser escuchado, ni siquiera por aquellos como él_

-Ah, Manuel –sonrió sin esfuerzo, con vacío e inercia practicada que nadie sospecharía – Hola, ¿qué pasa?

-En el Palacio preguntaban dónde estaba

-Entiendo –suspiró recargándose en el respaldo de la banca – Perdona si salí sin avisar, pero quería dar un vistazo – volvió la vista hacia el frente, admirando el retablo del altar principal –Tu Catedral es asombrosa y un ejemplo de belleza. Te felicito sinceramente

-Gracias – su tono era algo frío, pero no esperaría calidez de alguien que, en teoría, ni siquiera conocía - El virrey lo busca

-Bien – se levantó, sintiendo cómo la capa negra que solía usar caía con delicadeza – Y ya no me hables de "usted" – rió con ligereza – No estamos frente a los superiores y tampoco estoy tan viejo – suspiró manteniendo la curvatura de labios – Además, somos familia, ¿no? Cierta normalidad en nuestro trato sería bienvenida, al menos de mi parte

Sintió su mirada curiosa, y la sostuvo sin el mínimo problema

…

-En ese caso – desvió las orbes y frunció el ceño. Eso le parecía muy gracioso – Puedo decirle… ¡decirte! – se corrigió – algo?

-Por supuesto – le prestó su entera atención -¿Qué sucede?

-No es mi problema, y seguramente odias la idea de que alguien se interese, pero… -suspiró – Creo que estás actuando como un tonto

-¿Disculpa? – más que molesta, la palabra le sonó divertida. Era la más suave que alguien le decía en muchas décadas - ¿A qué se debe tan señalamiento?

-Y ya sé que no tengo derecho de criticar, porque desconozco tus motivos

-Me temo que no estoy comprendiendo

-Lo que quiero decir, es que es muy irritante que sonrías cuando no quieres hacerlo

…

…

-Así que te diste cuenta – casi podía reír de entera ironía. Se limitó a acomodar un mechón que insistía en posarse en su orbe – Entonces, sabrás que no sólo tiene que ver con mi voluntad

-Sí, pero…

-Y tienes razón – le observó de frente, borrando cualquier señal de buena disposición que tuvo antes – Odio la idea de que alguien se interese, por ello te pido de la manera más atenta que no vuelvas a mencionar el asunto

-Sabes que esto no…

-Manuel –interrumpió de forma tranquila, pero seca –Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo

Pareció herido, quizá con ganas de soltarle un golpe en la cara… sin embargo, dibujó una sonrisa burlona que contrastaba con la decepción creciente

-Jah, ¿no dijiste que éramos familia?

-Precisamente por eso – suspiró, intentando calmarse: el chileno no tenía malas intenciones, y él no debía desquitarse con alguien que no lo merecía – Cuando tomes responsabilidades más grandes como parte del nuevo Virreinato, espero que lo entiendas

…

-No está bien, Alejandro

-Manuel, por favor…

-No es justo que estés tan triste

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, llenando sus oídos el eco de los pasos alejándose; cuando volteó a observar, ya estaba de nuevo a solas

…

Nunca esperaría que alguien en una posición similar lo escuchara

_¿Quizá Manuel, algún día, querría hacerlo?_

Comenzó a caminar a la salida, sin nada que sentir

No tenía el derecho de arrastrar a nadie a lo mismo que él

* * *

*Es el "Padre Nuestro" en latín

(1) Hago referencia al Virreinato del Río de la Plata, que se creó de forma definitiva el 27 de Octubre de 1777. Se derivó de una escisión con el Virreinto del Perú y que incluyó los territorios de las gobernaciones de Buenos Aires, Paraguay, Tucumán y Santa Cruz de la Sierra, el corregimiento de Cuyo de la Capitanía General de Chile y los corregimientos de la provincia de Charcas

(2) Hablo de las Reformas Borbónicas~


	5. Lo que provoca la sonrisa

_**.**_

* * *

**#05 - Lo que provoca la sonrisa  
**

* * *

México, evidentemente, no entendía el concepto de "diferencia de trato" cuando de países se trataba

Hablaba muy bien con Corea del Norte e India; reía con Prusia y Francia; la cultura de Egipto y Siria le parecía interesante e intercambiaban opiniones de sus ancestros; bebía a pierna suelta con Escocia y Rusia; trataba con la misma soltura a Cuba y Noruega, de Angola hasta Tailandia, de Australia a Ucrania

Sonreía a todos por igual, como si fuera cualquier cosa su buen humor y la disposición a conocer a la orbe entera

Cada cosa le interesaba, cada charla, cada dato que fuera propuesto dentro de una plática descuidada y casual; cada uno era digno de importancia, de atención, de ese intento de entablar una amistad que no tenía objetivo más que llenar el rato con humor y risas

Le era natural, como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo buscar esas sonrisas que unían, y a la vez, distinguían a cada entidad

-¡Chile! –le llamó en cuanto entró a la sala donde apenas se reunían las naciones para una inútil junta – Wey, ¡tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo estás?

-Creo que mi rostro responde perfectamente a ese pregunta –comentó desganado

-Pues ahora que lo dices, tienes razón – lo observó con curiosidad- Qué ojeras, y estás un poco más delgado desde la última vez que te vi, ¿qué pasa? ¿Argentina te sigue chupado la vida?

-Por si no lo sabes, no toda mi existencia gira alrededor de ese weón – frunció el ceño - ¡Estoy hasta la puta wea de que siempre me relacionen con él!

-Hey, tranquilo, que yo no dije nada – sonrió con ánimo, como si no le acabara de decir algo que molestaría a cualquiera – Aunque te comprendo, ¡me pasa lo mismo cuando me preguntan sobre ese pinche gringo!

-¿Y qué? –sonrió con burla - ¿No es así?

-No sé~ - imitó el gesto - ¿Lo es contigo y Martín?

A excepción de Estados Unidos y España, con quienes se alcanzaba a distinguir la hipocresía y el odio creciente que espantaba a cualquiera, México "agarraba parejo", sin discriminar a nadie y abierto a formar amistades

Si bien, compartía un parentesco con ese sujeto de ojos rojos, parecía que la espontaneidad era lo que lo motivaba a acercársele, a intentar conocerle, a sonreír con esa dentadura blanca y brillante; con amabilidad picaresca, energía que pasaba a ser tan simpática que contagiaba a todos de buen modo

-¿No acabo de decirte que no? – volvió a dibujar fastidio en su rostro – Weón, creí que me habías escuchado

-Y yo creí que me habías escuchado cuando dije que me chingaban igual cuando se trataba del güero – siguió como si nada - ¡Ah~! Pinche geste fastidiosa, ¿no? Las palabras les entran por un oído y les salen por el otro

-¿Qué se podría hacer ante eso?

-¿Me preguntas? Bueno, te diré~ - tomó provisional asiento a su lado, al estilo en que lo haría en un bar o en un restaurante – A mí me gustaría tenerlos en una sala de operaciones y abrir su cerebro para hacerles una lobotomía

-Pensé que Cuba era el único que sabía hacerlo – comentó con sorpresa - ¿Tú también?

-¡Claro! Sólo necesitas un cincel, un martillo y un cráneo bien dispuesto~

-E-Eh, me refería más al campo de la medicina

-¡Ah, también! Pero yo hablo sobre todo de jugar al doctor cuando se tratan de esos imbéciles- cerró un ojo con gracia - ¿No querrías hacer lo mismo?

Le sonreía a él, a Chile, a una persona que siempre catalogaban como problemática y reprimida, antipática y recelosa. Identificado con frecuencia como el país al que nadie le caía bien en el cono sur y al que comparaban con Inglaterra por lo asilado, terco y desconfiado

El pobre diablo al que Argentina se la pasaba molestado; el que no podía verse con Perú ni con Bolivia; el que le daba igual a Colombia, Ecuador, Panamá y que pasarían de largo de no ser por su presencia en las juntas

Él, un modelo de sujeto odiado y complicado, pasaba a ser un tipo que le agradaba a México

-¡Jah, y que lo digas! Aunque a mí ni me durarían para patearles las weas

-Suena prometedor, pero me llama más la atención causarles dolor~

-Eso se oyó medio sádico

-Era el punto, amigo mío, ¡pero no pasa nada! Estamos hablando hipotéticamente, ¿cierto?

-¿En serio? – sonrió con cierto nervio –Me daba la impresión de que lo decías de verdad

-Me gusta fantasear, ya sabes

Extrañamente, con sus malos comentarios y su poca paciencia, el moreno continuaba hablándole, riéndose a su lado, curveando los labios con sinceridad y buen humor

Por supuesto, no era su centro completo de atención –no imaginaría serlo precisamente por ese carácter abierto y juguetón-, pero cuando estaba cerca, le daba un lugar que sólo le correspondía a él. No sabría decir si lo hacía a propósito o se daba implícitamente por el ambiente, sin embargo, eso terminaba transmitiendo sin espacio para la duda

Demostraba de un modo que no comprendía todavía, que con todos los defectos que nadie soportar –salvo Martín, y ese weón no valía-, podía ser un sujeto capaz de entablar una amistad honesta y libre de constantes peleas que no parecían tener fin

Alejandro conseguía no solamente que no se sintiera atacado, sino que "comodidad" se le leyera en la frente; que esa parte simpática que los países desconocían –incluso él mismo-, saliera en palabras, risas, hasta en ese juego de oraciones que les arrancaban carcajadas

-No quisiera averiguar de qué más fantaseas

-Nada fuera de lo normal~ ¡y apuesto que tú también lo haces!

-¡¿Q-Qué estás insinuando?!

-Nada, en realidad… pero tu cara ya me dijo todo lo que debía hacer~

-¡W-Weón, no tienes qué…!

-Manuel –interrumpió con tono cantarín – ¿Ya te habían dicho que te ves gracioso cuando te enojas?

No era difícil, porque se sentía seguro de que no existía la intención de ponerlo en ridículo, o conseguir algo a cambio

-¿Quieres que yo te diga en qué momentos te ves gracioso? – dijo sarcástico – Te sorprenderías

-¡Oh, se oye interesante! Cuenta, cuenta~

Rodríguez no parecía tener mayor interés en el asunto, y tampoco la intención de profundizar: sólo alentaba, platicaba, retaba y sonreía con sencillez, con la normalidad que nadie se había tomado el tiempo de mostrarle

No tenía interés en los problemas de orden mundial, de las habladurías, secretos de Estado o el déficit de los mercados

Solamente al tratarlo, buscaba una amistad simple y repleta de monótonos detalles que, según él, hacía la vida más emocionante y llevadera, más cercano a intereses propios que a la identidad universal de un país

_"Nuestra vida no es sólo nuestra, pero existe el deseo egoísta de saciarnos de normalidad"_

_"¿Es tan malo desearlo? Sí, aunque no se puede hacer nada"_

Así era México, tan relajado y profundo a la vez, tan consciente de esa necesidad por una existencia propia, y tan sabedor de que sólo se podía jugar a poseerla

-¡Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide! – se rascó la nariz – Después de esto, Luciano y Francisco irán conmigo a tomar algo, ¿quieres venir?

-Ah, no lo sé

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Vamos~ - le golpeó sin fuerza el hombro - Sería un buen modo para ponernos al día

-Parece más pretexto para irse a embriagar

-¡También!

Se reía tan sinceramente, bebía, jugaba, peleaba, conquistaba y mostraba colores en su amplia cama donde todo tenía un lugar, hasta alguien como él

Por eso, con cierta discreción, lo buscaba y disfrutaba escuchar lo que tuviera que decir

Por eso no era molestia ansiar sus encuentros y aceptar las invitaciones, a pesar de que al principio se hiciera el difícil

No era problema aceptar que se había enamorado de él

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices?

-… bien, ¡pero no esperes que esté presente cuando el lugar se empiece a quemar!

-Sí, hombre, lo que digas –de repente, entró Ludwig a la sala, anunciando que ya comenzarían - ¡Bueno, entonces nos vemos a la salida! – y caminó hacia su asiento asignado, junto a Estados Unidos y Canadá

Ni siquiera representaba un dilema la idea de confesarse en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad adecuada… lo que podría tardar un rato

Al menos, la cuestión principal ya estaba decidida~


	6. Al ritmo del tango

.

* * *

**#06 - Al ritmo del tango  
**

* * *

**Segunda mitad del siglo XIX**

Cada país poseía una habilidad en particular

Una que lo hacía resaltar por encima de la orbe entera, y más entre ellos que, a pesar de aceptar de buena gana las semejanzas que compartían, siempre estaba el espacio para el orgullo propio y distinguirse de espectacular manera

Entre tantos medios, la música ocupaba un lugar predilecto

Si todos dominaban un instrumento en particular con absoluta maestría –o varios, nunca se debía subestimar su innata habilidad-, los ritmos y composiciones variaban de territorio en territorio. También se daban combinaciones bastante distintas en que todo se mezclaba, se confundía y disfrutaba

México sabía reconocerlo, por ello apreciaba con deleite lo que sus parientes del sur proporcionaban, porque sin importar las imitaciones o las interpretaciones, nunca se igualaba a lo original

Esa noche en especial estaba en un baile formal, con aquella decoración afrancesada tan popular por aquellos años, y con los meseros en trajes a la altura de su labor; había grandes ministros, empresarios e inversionistas europeos y estadounidenses charlando como dignos pavorreales, seguramente repartiéndose las acciones como lobos en medio del rebaño de ovejas

Cada uno, incluyéndolo, gozaban de la pomposidad de la casa de Argentina que se alzaba con enorme orgullo por el progreso que había conseguido… bueno, no era para menos, porque en aquellos años no podían desperdiciarse todas las oportunidades que el dinero de Europa ofrecía a la sociedad de los países de Latinoamérica

Se trataba de algo así como esa época de paz y avance que tanto tiempo buscaron… claro, se necesitaban sacrificios, pero ninguno era tan estúpido como para pensar que las intenciones de los Ex Imperios no buscaban exprimirlos como siempre…

Sonrió hipócritamente ante el ministro enviado de España, "gozando" de su conversación en lo que el anfitrión terminaba de tratar con algunos embajadores de Alemania

Alemania, Italia, Inglaterra, Holanda, Francia… había contacto real con todo, y a la vez con nadie

Sólo era un baile de máscaras en que se le ponía una cifra a sus vidas

Jah, era obvio que Argentina sólo lo invitó para presumirle el éxito alcanzado, ¿Quién se comportaba así a esas alturas? Por favor

Y en un espacio como aquel, había lugar para la música, ya fuera europea o regional

Eso era dignidad, ¿no? Demostrar que estaban a la altura del Viejo Mundo… claro, con las diferencias, y al mismo tiempo, enseñar lo propio

Era estrategia. Todo lo era. Dinero y política nunca fueron tan importantes

Se trataba del juego característico. No se pondría pretender que el progreso no tenía efecto y que un nacionalismo en términos primitivos funcionaba en el orbe del positivismo

Basura, se le preguntaba. Brillante, si sus bolsillos se llenaban

Y en esos parámetros, con el título de "La París de América" para sí mismo, se alegraba sinceramente por las finas maneras en que Martín se conducía: parecía entablar buenas relaciones, transmitía refinamiento, y gracias a Dios, no tenía esa actitud pedante que siempre le provocaban ganas de golpearlo… claro, seguro era por estar en esa fiesta y después volvería a ser el mismo

Miró de reojo hacia la derecha, donde estaba el grupo de ministros ingleses

Eso también iba por Chile

Siendo el vecino más cercano y de confianza de Argentina, además de abrir también sus mercados, naturalmente sería uno más de los que se beneficiaría de los cambios

Había adquirido clase, distinción y buen porte, carisma, modales exquisitos y cierto cinismo que ahora parecía… demasiado divertido

Sonrió al ver a ambos saludando embajadores de Italia y Francia: si así fueran siempre, tan civilizados y a disposición agradable, le ahorrarían al resto de la familia tantos problemas

Sin embargo, la sorpresa de la noche fue anunciada: Martín y Manuel tocarían un tango en honor a los invitados

Ya lo había dicho: la música de cada uno los distinguía con extraordinarios resultados

…

El rubio se colocó en un magnífico piano negro de cola, mientras que el castaño tomó una preciosa guitarra de color caoba con detalles en rojo

Se acercó junto con la concurrencia mientras les daban espacio para que todos los tuvieran dentro del foco de vista

En esos momentos previos, contuvo las ganas de carcajear: Martín, hipócrita, de seguro quería empezar a decir lo "grosso" que era y a exigir alabanzas, ¡esa cara de serio realmente no le quedaba! La modestia no se enlistaba como una de sus cualidades, y sí, no le discutía el refinamiento, pero para quienes lo conocían, podían ver aquello como una broma… y Manuel…

…

"La pieza comenzó como una complicada y atrevida escala a dueto"

Puso atención en la forma en que la luz le daba a sus ojos café rojizo, a su cabello, a esa piel que parecía combinar con el negro de su traje

"Compás de 2/4, Escala de FA Mayor, con la clave SOL y FA dependiendo de la voz"

Seguía con la misma estatura, aunque su nuevo porte le daba visualmente más altitud; siempre había sido delgado, con extremidades finas y una musculatura que sólo con muchísima atención se notaba

Todo le daba una buena imagen en general… y curiosamente, esa noche resaltaba más por su posición y ángulo

"Las notas de Argentina eran elegantes, fuertes y rápidas; las de Chile precisas, retadoras y apasionadas

Iban juntos, se separaban, se contestaban y chocaban"

Sus dedos moviéndose con tanta agilidad y seguridad impresionaban con exquisitez, como si esas cuerdas se vieran complacidas por sentirse tocadas así… y el rostro…

Uhn, estaba serio, concentrado, disfrutando de lo que hacía… casi nunca le había visto aquel gesto, casi podría tratarse de otra persona…

Pero no se trataba de un error, era Manuel y sólo él

…

… uhn… realmente no reparó en ello hasta entonces, pero…

…

… pero…

…

Chile, el chico quejumbroso y de personalidad volátil era…

…

… bastante… atractivo

"Parecía que se definían a sí mismos"

Mucho

…

"… con otra escala finalizaron, y los invitados aplaudieron fascinados. Él trató de hacerlo, aunque…"

… sólo podía mirar con atención al castaño, quien agradecía las ovaciones en silencio

…

De repente volteó y… cruzaron miradas

En un segundo, Chile se sonrojó agresivamente

En un segundo, sólo se le ocurrió sonreírle débilmente

A la vez, desviaron miradas para evitar…

_¿Evitar qué?_

Abrió los ojos con discreta confusión

…

Continuó la música de fondo, tanto la regional como la extranjera, generando la ironía de los objetivos actuales

Bebió lo que quedaba de su copa de champagne

Qué bueno que Martín lo invitó


	7. Los pasillos pueden hablar

_.  
_

* * *

**#07 - Los pasillos pueden hablar  
**

* * *

El cuarto del proyector… el cuarto del proyector… mierda, ¡¿Dónde estaba ese puto cuarto?! ¡Ya casi llevaba 15 minutos buscándolo y no daba con él!

Su Jefe dijo "Derecho, subes escaleras, doblas a la izquierda, derecha, vuelta, izquierda y otras escaleras"

Gruñó entre dientes, ¡qué inútil era para dar direcciones! Y el edificio no ayudaba, ¡¿no había letreros o algo así?! Y ni siquiera un perdedor se aparecía para poder preguntar… pero en primer lugar, ¡¿a quién se le ocurría hacer una junta ahí?! ¡¿Qué no podían cargar el aparato de wea y llevarlo a una sala decente?!

Ahora llegaba tarde, seguro de que Argentina lo jodería con eso y que Perú lo usaría para una de sus estúpidas discusiones, ¡mierda, mierda!

-Con una pinche fregada, ¿quieres dejar de estar mamando? -escuchó una voz familiar muy molesta, aunque con tono moderado – Métete tus jodidas palabras por el culo

-_Hey, I'm serious_ –y ahí estaba otro sonido conocido, uno que le fastidiaba especialmente -¿Por qué no sólo me escuchas? Te ahorrarías problemas

-¿Y qué clase de problemas tengo, según tú? Porque andas chingando como si lo supieras mejor que yo

-_You know that I know very well_

-Consíguete una vida, te vendría bien

Se pegó a la pared, y asomándose con precaución, los vio: en medio del pasillo estaba Estados Unidos y México

El segundo tenía cara de ira enfermiza y seria, la que siempre ponía al tratar fuera de juntas a Jones… y este, no se veía precisamente tranquilo

Discutían, era obvio, y del mismo modo, sabía que no terminaría en nada bueno

-¿Una vida? Por favor, dime eso cuando aprendas a manejar la tuya

-Sí, lo dice quien Se proclama héroe y queda en ridículo frente al mundo, ¿te está saliendo bien lo de Afganistán y Siria?

-¿Y tú famosa guerra contra el narcotráfico? No me dirás que es algo digno de mención

-CLaro, como tus reclamos a Corea del Norte por sus bombas cuando tú tienes el sótano lleno de ellas

-¡Es por defensa!

-A estas alturas, ¿Quién te cree?

Sí, no sería bueno, porque sabía que cuando Alejandro no gritaba ni decía groserías, sino que sólo usaba un tono frío, necesitaría la ayuda de Alemania y Rusia para separarlos

¿Y él qué, entonces? Debía huir y no meterse

_Jah, como si pudiera dejarlo así_

-Mira, esto no tiene nada que ver – pareció tener intenciones de controlarse – Sólo hazme caso, ¿sí?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-_¡Because__ I have reason!_

-¿En qué? ¿En que eres un paranoico de mierda que necesita desquitarse con el primero que ve? En serio, consíguete una vida y deja de meterte en la mía

-_¡Fuck you, Alexander!_ –alzó la voz con descontrol en un arranque repentino - ¡¿Por qué siempre eres así?! ¡¿No te das cuenta que quiero lo mejor para ti?!

-Me lo dice quien usa mis lentes como una baratija –sonrió con desgane, burlón -¿Quieres ver otra vez la cicatriz en mi cuello? ¡Sí, antes de que me partas a la mitad y disperses mis jodidos intestinos por la nación entera!

… ese tema seguía siendo delicado entre ellos, todo el mundo lo sabía… sin embargo, no se trataba de los territorios en sí, sino por la traición de confianza

México confió de verdad en Estados Unidos, fue su gran amigo antes que cualquiera de ellos, y eso no era algo que pudiese perdonarse

_Él nunca le hubiese hecho algo así_

_Nunca lo hubiera dejado solo_

-¡No, no lo entiendes! ¡No te conviene! ¡No sabes lo que haces! ¡No entiendes que sólo yo…!

-¡Y tú no entiendes que eres el único que debería desaparecer!

**PAS**

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa

Es fue el sonido de un puño estrellándose contra el muro

¿Jones ya se había vuelto loco?

-¡No lo comprendes! ¡JAMÁS LO HACES! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo hagas?!

¡T-Tenía que actuar, o de lo contrario…!

-¡H-Hey! ¿Hay alguien ahí? –habló a modo de eco - ¡Estoy perdido! ¿Me pueden ayudar?

Llegó "casualmente" al pasillo donde estaban, en el cual los encontró en un ambiente bastante tenso

Quizá hubiera sucedido algo realmente horrible de no haber hecho acto de presencia

-A-Ah, bien, ¡qué bueno que los encuentro! ¿Vienen de la sala del proyector? Es que no la encuentro…

Dios, sentía como si fuera a caer una bomba en cualquier momento

…

Estados Unidos le lanzó una mirada despectiva, amenazadora, casi de fiereza sin controlar

Sintió escalofrío

-Me voy – pasó a un lado del moreno, en dirección contraria – Te lo diré una última vez: no puedes estar con él - ¿fue su imaginación, o pareció señalarlo? - Y lo sabes

El otro no dibujó ningún tipo de facción en su rostro, no obstante… sus manos…

Las apretaba tanto que podía asegurar que ya sangraba por clavarse las uñas

-Alex, ¿qué podría ofrecerle alguien como tú? No eres nadie – el mencionado retuvo el crujido de su mandíbula – Sólo yo podría a aceptarte. Deberías estar agradecido

Y se fue. Los dejó atrás sonando el eco de las pisadas en sus oídos

…

Hubiera roto el silencio con cualquier comentario de no ser por el gesto que esta vez sí se distinguió en el contrario

La alegre faz que lo caracterizaba estaba llena de ira, de decepción, completamente de impotencia

…

Gringo weón, le partiría todas sus putas weas si pudiera

…

-Manuel, ¿no encuentras la sala? – sonrió abiertamente de pronto, como si no hubiese sucedido nada -¡Vamos juntos! Ya tendrán a dos a quienes regañar, jeje

Siempre hacía eso

Le recordaba a un niño escondiéndose tras esa actitud

Si quería llorar, sonreía; si quería gritar, sonreía

Si deseaba nunca haber existido, sonreía

_Él nunca hubiera permitido que se encerrara en una faceta tan cruel_

_No era justo_

-Alec

-¿Hm?

-No está bien

-¿El qué?

-Sabes de lo que hablo

…

Suspiró – Sí, eso creo

…

…

-Manuel

-¿Qué?

-Esto sonará raro, pero…

…

-¿Pero…?

-Yo… -soltó otra exhalación – Quizá te incomode pero… no sé, yo… me preguntaba si me… dejarías abrazarte

…

En cualquier otra situación se hubiese puesto histérico y soltaría frases sin sentido por la vergüenza, pero en ese momento… pareció la petición más coherente del mundo

No habría manera de que se negara

-Adelante

Llegó a su lado en un segundo, extendiendo los brazos y envolviéndolos alrededor de él con simpleza, aunque con fuerza que hizo que le temblaran las piernas

Distinguió lo terso y cálido de su piel; la suavidad de sus ropas eran adormecedoras, y el aroma de lluvia, césped y frescura se le impregnó en el cerebro con totalidad

_Él nunca lo hubiera traicionado. Jamás_

…

…

-… te caigo bien, ¿no, Manuel?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-… por nada en especial…

… y finalmente correspondió, apretando con cuidado el cuerpo contrario hacia sí

…

-Bien, no quiero abusar –se separó sonriendo de nueva cuenta –Ya vámonos, o Alemania querrá nuestras cabezas en una estaca

Observó detenidamente esa curvatura…

Se preguntaba si algún día la vería sin que hubiera algo detrás por lo cual llorar

-¡Anda! –le sujetó de brazo y lo jaló - ¡O te acusaré con Martín!

-¡Puta la wea! ¡¿Ese weón qué tiene que ver?!

Esperaba que algún día


	8. La ira no viene sólo de Dios

.

* * *

**#08 - La ira no viene sólo de Dios  
**

* * *

**Segunda mitad del siglo XVIII**

-Sabes que esto no puede seguir así

-No soy estúpido, claro que lo sé, pero…

-¡Pero nada! –apretó tanto la copa donde el vino fue ofrecido, que se estrelló en una sorprendente sintonía de cristal. La bebida se confundió con el carmesí de las cortadas - ¡Antonio llegó demasiado lejos! ¡Simplemente no puedo soportar que haga estas cosas como si mi vida fuese pura mierda!

-Tranquilo – Miguel quiso calmarlo mientras tomaba un pañuelo e intentaba limpiar las heridas ajenas - ¡No vas a resolver nada si te lastimas con estas tonterías!

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que lo resolverá? – lo fulminó con la mirada, esa que sólo exigía sangre con cada brillo amenazante. Ambos tragaron en seco – Si me quedo quieto… si dejo que el tiempo pase… -apretó con fuerza el vidrio incrustado en sus palmas - ¿Eso bastará? ¡¿Bastará si dejo que destroce mi cuerpo y que esparza mis sesos encima de su bandera?! ¡CONTESTA! –se levantó de golpe, asustándolos - ¡¿Eso lo resolverá?!

Caminó hacia la ventana, contemplando la vista que tenían de la naturaleza en aquella casa privada, a unos 5 km. de Lima

Respiraba despacio, casi como si estuviera durmiendo, aunque sólo un ingenuo creería que ya estaba sereno

Alejandro había llegado de improviso, sin compañía, sin anunciarse y sin conocimiento o permiso de sus propios superiores a la casa donde, por casualidad, él también llegó para tratar con el de ojos dorados algunos asuntos sobre las cosechas

Por su gesto serio, por la sutilidad de su voz y la palpable amenaza que irradiaba con un simple paso, la palabra "sorpresa" era pequeña para describir la impresión que le dejó ver a Nueva España tan molesto, tan fuera de sí, tan carente de la sonrisa característica y haciendo gala de su presencia peligrosa

Era como un animal con la inteligencia precisa para prever cómo despedazar al primero que se le cruzara en frente

Ninguno entendió semejante actitud hasta que mencionó "Reformas borbónicas" (1)

-¡No es como si nosotros la estuviéramos pasando bien! –igualmente se puso de pie - ¡Aquí no están bien las cosas como para aceptar esas leyes así como así! ¡El virrey me está presionando para ponerlas en rigor!

-Esto no debería ser así… España no puede pretender que lo obedezcamos – no pareció reparar en lo antes dicho, sino que sólo hablaba para sí – No puede pensar que toda nuestra existencia la pasaremos bajo sus órdenes

-Pero Alejandro…

-¡No! ¡Me niego a eso! ¡No quiero pasarme la vida entera pensando en qué carajo quiere Antonio de mí! ¡No quiero ser su puta colonia para siempre!

… colonia…

… dejar de ser…

…

-¡Oye, un momento! – habló al fin, entendiendo la grave insinuación que dejó con sus oraciones - ¡¿Qué tratas de decir?! ¡No pensarás que…!

-Manuel – lo interrumpió quedamente, con frialdad que más que asustarle, le dolió - ¿Qué opinarías si digo que pienso exactamente en eso?

-¡Sería una locura! – se le acercó sin importar la amenaza latente de que le clavaría la espada que traía colgando de la cintura- ¡¿Crees que imitar a 13 Colonias te va a traer algo bueno?!

-Él ya no es 13 Colonias- dijo despacio, pero casi con orgullo. Eso fue más doloroso – Ahora es Estados Unidos de América, ¡un país libre! ¡Alguien como nosotros que logró independizarse de un poderoso imperio! (2)

-¡Nuestras circunstancias son distintas! – ignoró ese hueco en el pecho. No sabía lo que era, y tampoco importaba porque había algo más importante en qué pensar -¡Inglaterra y España son distintos! ¡No puedes ir en contra del desquiciado de Carriedo así como así!

-¡Él tiene razón! – lo apoyó Miguel -¡¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría?! ¡Todo tu sistema se iría abajo! ¡No habría ninguna oportunidad de intentarlo sin que Antonio lo supiera!

-¡No trates de hacerte el valiente!- de repente temió. Temió por Nueva España y la idea de verlo totalmente aplastado por el español - ¡No funcionaría en eso! ¡Ni siquiera por tu orgullo weón lo vale! ¡Conoces cómo es España y la forma en que se lanzaría a pelear!

Creyó que Rodríguez le gritaría, que saldría con alguna frase para defenderse… sin embargo, no dijo nada

Se limitó a mirarlo, a cruzar sus pupilas rojizas con las propias de una manera que no le gustó en lo absoluto

_Miraba de aquella forma cuando se sentía solo, cuando nadie lo entendía y se encerraba dentro de sí mismo para buscar algo de consuelo_

Tal vez al ir a ese lugar, al hablarles someramente de lo que pensaba… quería decir que necesitaba apoyo, que quería escuchar una simple frase de aliento que lo hiciera sentir la poca seguridad que había tenido en todo ese tiempo

Se le comprimió el pecho. Su estómago sufrió un vértigo. Casi sintió caerse en la puta silla por el temblor de las piernas que le atacó

_No entendía esas reacciones. No sabía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de ese modo cuando se trataba del moreno de ojos rojos_

No cedió, empero

No quería hacerlo porque era mejor se realista con él que darle un aliento que sólo lo llevaría ante el púlpito humillado, derrotado y sometido

No quería verlo así, no al alegre Nueva España que le provocaba aquellos cosquilleos que no tenían nombre

-¡¿Sabes cómo te castigaría?! – lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza - ¡¿Tienes la más jodida idea de cómo te quitaría tu dignidad y te haría ver lo malditamente insignificante que eres?! – Alejandro sostenía su mirada, _pero no parecía estar ahí_ - ¡No te dejes llevar ni por Estados Unidos ni por las Reformas! ¡PIENSA! ¡Piensa con calma! ¡Es por tu bien!

…

…

-Cierto… es cierto… -tomó sus manos y las apretó con dulce confianza – Por mi bien…

-Así es – se acercó Miguel – Por tu bien, cálmate

-Estamos contigo, Alejandro… - correspondió el agarre queriendo dar apoyo a ese chico atormentado que se ocultaba tras su sonrisa – No te precipites, por favor

…

…

-Creo que no me entendieron… - dibujó despacio una curvatura de labios temeraria, cambiando de repente el ambiente – Por mi bien es precisamente que necesito esto…

Se alejó y se colocó su capa negra

-Dios no es el único que puede sentir ira, ¿saben? - les miró de reojo una última vez - Pero justo como él, se la haré sentir a Antonio

Y salió en silencio, montando con rapidez su caballo y cabalgando hacia la ciudad

_Las cosas pasarían y no habría manera de evitarlo_

Lo que vendría no era algo que se pudiera prever ni siquiera por ser familia o por ser colonias… ni por los países o los imperios

_Si tan sólo se pudiera detener el tiempo_

_Si tan sólo pudiera hacerle ver que no estaba solo_

Ojala Nueva España estuviera bien, porque no había manera de saber lo que sucedería

…

Alejandro marcó el inicio de un camino desconocido el 16 de septiembre de 1810 (3)

…

La guerra comenzó

La ira ya no puso ser contenida

Y se dispuso enteramente a lo que la sangre definiera

_Un soldado, ahora eso era el moreno que mantenía la espada en alto_

…

Lo admiró tanto y le deseó lo mejor

_Él quería seguir el mismo camino_

Su destino sería definido por sus propias manos

…

Ojala que cuando volvieran a verse fuera cuando ambos se proclamaran libres ante el mundo

Quería volver a ver la sonrisa de México, no de Nueva España

* * *

(1) Las Reformas borbónicas fueron los cambios introducidos por los monarcas de la dinastía borbónica de la Corona Española durante el siglo XVIII en materias de economía, política y administración; fueron aplicadas en el territorio peninsular y en sus posesiones ultramarinas en América y las Filipinas. Para no hacerla larga -porque el tema es muy grande- a Nueva España le fue de la cachetada cuando se implantaron xDD

(2) Con la independencia de 13 Colonias -que terminó en 1778-, prácticamente se demostró que una colonia podía ganar una batalla contra su Madre Patria. Más el discurso que usaba de "América para los americanos", alentaba al resto del continente a seguir el camino de libertad, y dado que era vecino "íntimo" de Nueva España, la idea estaba tan cerca y fresca, por decirlo xDD

(3) Disculpen si me confundo con la fecha, pero con eso de que no se deciden si comenzó la independencia de México "la madrugada del 15 de septiembre" o "que en realidad era 16" o que "el 16 sólo fue por el cumpleaños de Porfirio Díaz", decidí poner la que lanzó Wikipedia y ya xDD


	9. Todos tenemos algo que sacrificar

_¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Bueno, después de mi largo receso -no tanto, me estaba muriendo por la escuela-, heme aquí de vuelta, con todas las ganas para continuar este fic que, a pesar de ser un experimento, me ha sacado sonrisas de lo lindo. Gracias por la espera y sigámonos llevando bien, como siempre n.n_

_Vamos de nuevo~_

* * *

**#09 - Todos tenemos algo que sacrificar  
**

* * *

**Segunda mitad del siglo XX**

México era consciente de muchas cosas

Muchas en los extremos de las emociones más mundanas que seres como ellos podían sentir

Ese repiqueteo en el cerebro que siempre estaba cerca de volverlos dementes y callarlos de repente, de improviso, casi por siempre

_Había cosas que no se podían controlar_

_Había cosas que no se podían evitar_

Ser un país implicaba sacrificio

Ser la entidad conformada por la mente de millones requería resignación

Por el bien de aprender y aceptar la vida como era, los ecos en el cráneo pedían continuar sin importar las consecuencias

Continuar por el bien de una existencia que nunca les pertenecería enteramente

Casi como marionetas

_Había cosas que se debían abandonar_

_Había cosas que necesitaban cambiar, justo como los humanos_

México era consciente de muchas cosas

Entre ellas, que no podía hacer nada por la situación que explotó en tierras de Chile (1)

No podía intervenir. No podía opinar. No podía pretender que sólo bastaba su voluntad para ejercer un cambio que no vería final en ninguno de los hombres

Las buenas intenciones no tenían valor

Los buenos deseos no recaían en nadie ni demostraban el rumbo de una variable incierta

Y ello, ciertamente, no haría que la decisión cambiara, no la de Echeverría ni la propia (2)

Menos la propia

_Había cosas más grandes que uno mismo_

_Había cosas que debían estar por encima de otras_

Inhaló con necesaria ansiedad la nicotina del cigarro que descansaba en sus labios

Con todo lo que implicaba, debía dar la cara por una decisión que no sólo apoyó enteramente, sino que sugirió

No sólo fue por el bienestar de su pueblo, sino por el mismo Manuel

Tenía que aprender

Tenía que llorar y sangrar como todos los demás

Tenía que hacerlo porque debía aprender a continuar

Cada uno debía hacerlo sin importar el corazón que no se comparaba al de los humanos que los orillaba a convertirse en todo, incluso en animales de sangre fría capaces de ofrecer su alma por ellos

A él le pasó, hacía mucho

Ahora era el turno de Chile

Las tragedias no podían evitarse

Era un juego de máscaras en que, al final, terminarían escupiendo los intestinos por todo el veneno que debían ingerir por la voluntad de seres que no conocían el verdadero dolor

_Había cosas que se volvían prioridades_

_La suya era evitar que su gente recordara en lo que podía convertirse con la ira desangrándolo por dentro_

_No podía volver a ser ese país en que solamente las heridas le restregaban que no había conseguido nada sin importar la desesperación_

Y con todo ello, tenía la obligación de comunicar la conclusión personalmente

Era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que sucedería a partir de ella, por eso estaba consumiéndose poco a poco en aquel vestíbulo

Parecía ser la antecámara de algún infierno que próximamente se desataría

-¡Alejandro! – de pronto, por la puerta apareció González. Su cara combinada con incredulidad y un ligero rastro de desconsuelo contrastaba con el deslumbrante traje militar que ya había adoptado como su vestimenta habitual - ¡Alejandro, ¿es cierto?! – se le acercó a grandes zancadas - ¡Dime! ¡¿Es cierto has tenido las putas weas para romper relaciones con mi gobierno?!

Exhaló el humo despacio, dejando caer el cigarro por la ventana abierta

Sólo lo miró un tanto ausente, sin el valor real para decirle de golpe la resolución que el otro ya sabía de sobra

No había manera de detener nada

-¡Mierda! – le tomó por los hombros con fuerza, con brusquedad -¡Responde, weón! ¡¿Es cierto?! ¡Sé un jodido hombre y dilo de una vez!

Suspiró largamente, lamentando no poder apartar la angustia ajena con una sonrisa que no llegaría

_Había cosas más importantes que Manuel y él mismo_

_Había cosas de las que no podía salvarlo, por mucho que lo deseara_

Los sacrificios eran imprescindibles para la vida de las Naciones

_Recordar que su vida nunca sería suya era el repiqueteo fastidioso que siempre lo ahogaba_

-Así es – respondió con calma y distanciamiento. Le sostuvo la mirada a esas orbes que parecieron caerse de golpe, hacia un sitio donde no podía seguirlo – El gobierno de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos rompe sus relaciones con la República de Chile mientras August Pinochet se mantenga al frente de la presidencia –sintió como apartaba sus manos en cámara lenta, como si cada movimiento doliera más que el anterior –México no reconocerá una administración militar ilegítima, una que ha ignorado el derecho del pueblo a elegir a su representante y que le ha dado la espalda a la libertad que todos los hombres deben tener

Las cosas no podían aplazarse

No tenían la gracia de elegir qué hacer y qué no hacer

Sólo se trataban de marionetas obligadas a observar lo que podían deformar con sus propias manos

Y el corazón que sangraba sin importar a quienes dejaban atrás, era forzado a recoserse una y otra vez, hundiéndolos en un dolor que no tenía nombre

-Con esto, los embajadores se retirarán en un plazo de 7 días, al igual que los mexicanos residentes que lo deseen -… suspiró – La política de puertas abiertas, no obstante, seguirá en pie sin ningún cambio en los protocolos asignados

-… ¿es tu última palabra?

-… me temo que sí

…

…

Ninguno dijo algo más. Ninguno se movió

Fue capaz de ver como la soledad se apoderaba del otro, igual a la que él sentía desde que podía recordar

_¿Realmente no podía hacer nada por él?_

Y entonces no lo resistió

Cedió a su impulsó, y en un movimiento que apenas notaron, ya se encontraban a centímetros de distancia

Más aún: ya había colocado los labios en los de González con una presión suave, ligera, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte y firme para no dejar paso a la duda

Quería besarlo con todo lo que eso implicaba, y esa era la idea que buscó transmitir con tal acto que no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar

…

No pensó en otra cosa

No pensó en cómo fue que el contrario le correspondió enseguida, sin ningún tipo de miramiento ni pudor

No pensó en cómo fue que la caricia se tornó más necesitada, al grado de que sus lenguas se encontraron en un segundo y se saborearon con deleite, deseando con el más puro egoísmo que el tiempo se detuviera en ese justo momento

Y tampoco pensó en cuándo se atraparon en un mutuo abrazo, acercándose más en un intento de impregnarse en ese calor que asfixiaba, pero que ansiaban conocer desde hacía mucho

No podía pensar en ello, porque había cosas más grandes que Manuel y él mismo

No había espacio para fingir que el mundo no importaba, o que la vida tenía la oportunidad de ser hermosa si tan sólo permanecían juntos

No sería capaz de mentir a ese grado

…

…

Se separaron después de lo incalculable, mirándose profundamente

_No podía darle nombre a lo que pasó, porque no cambiaría nada_

Rompió el abrazo a pesar de que esas pupilas le pedían en silencio algo que no quiso ver

-Lo siento

Dio media vuelta y avanzó hasta la puerta. Abrió y salió, sin dejar de caminar hasta el auto que ya lo esperaba en la salida para llevarlo al aeropuerto

Todos debían pasar lo mismo. Todos debían quedarse solos en algún momento de la existencia

Y él no podía salvarlo

No podía

* * *

(1) Hago referencia al Régimen Militar, que es el periodo de la historia de Chile en que estuvo bajo una dictadura militar encabezada por el General Augusto Pinochet y con otros comandantes de las Fuerzas Armadas, que abarca desde el 11 de septiembre de 1973 y el 11 de marzo de 1990. Establecieron una junta de gobierno tras el golpe de Estados que derrocó al presidente Salvador Allende. Fue un periodo muy difícil, en que hubo alrededor de 28, 259 prisioneros políticos y torturados, 2,298 ejecutados y 1,209 desaparecidos, además de que se realizaron sistemáticas violaciones a los derechos humanos. Se limitó la libertad de expresión, se suprimieron partidos políticos y el Congreso Nacional fue disuelto

(2) Luis Echeverría Álvarez fue el presidente de México entre 1970 y 1976, proveniente del PRI -no hondaré demasiado en él, puesto que todos conocemos al cabrón-. Por la derrocación de Allende, el 11 de noviembre de ese mismo año Echeverría ordenó romper relaciones con Chile, pero mantuvo la política en que los exiliados podían llegar a México sin ningún problema. Me parece que también por ese tiempo andaba recibiendo a los refugiados de la Guerra Civil Española


	10. Lo que deja La Cenicienta

**_¡Y con este capítulo se termina este fic! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han comentado, ¡me hacen muy feliz! Sobre todo porque se trata de una pareja crack que aún tengo en construcción, ¿a que ha sido divertido? xDDD Les aseguro que no será la última vez que me verán escribiendo de estos chicos sexys, ¡así que nos veremos la próxima! n.u  
_**

**_Dudas, comentarios, reclamaciones y jitomatazos, aquí estaré para leerlos con una sonrisa estúpida _**

**_Sean felices, ¡y vayamos a nuestro episodio final! Como nota extra, Carlitos -Tierra de Fuego y- hace su aparición~  
_**

* * *

**#10 - Lo que deja La Cenicienta  
**

* * *

-¡Nunca te saldrás con la tuya! – le señaló amenazante con una… cuchara de plástico – Que te quede claro que nunca conseguirás nada de mí, ¡eres una madrastra malvada! ¡Y por eso, jamás aceptaré nada de ti!

No sabía si reír de ternura o de cansancio, aunque la segunda parecía una opción más viable…

Esa actitud, la terquedad, el cinismo… vaya, en serio se notaba quienes era los padres de semejante criatura

-¿Lo ves? – le mostró el dibujo de un libro de cuentos - ¡Esta eres tú! – apuntó a la imagen de una mujer vieja, con cara de que no había tenido sexo en décadas - ¡La madrastra malvada!

En realidad, teóricamente, sería "padrastro", pero Carlitos estaba dando la idea principal: era un intruso

Qué manera de verlo, tan directo y realista para un niño de su edad… bueno, por algo decían que la juventud de esos años estaba más despierta con todo eso del internet, los videojuegos y de la trasmisión de Bob Esponja en horario estelar…

Aun así, le enternecía el modo en que lo expresaba… es decir, los niños siempre tenían una manera efectiva, inocente y _tan encajosa_ de decir las cosas

Sonrió con buen humor, auténticamente interesado

-¿Por qué la madrastra es malvada?

-Porque pone a a Cenicienta a trabajar – le enseñó otra ilustración - ¡La hace llorar y no la deja ir al baile! Siempre tiene que hacer cosas por sus hermanastras, ¡y no es justo cuando ella no es su verdadera mamá!

Tonto cuento, ¿Quién diría que se lo sacarían en cara algún día? Bueno, que la versión original era tremendamente mejor –la imaginación de Francis era sorprendente la mayoría de las ocasiones- y que le podían dar por el culo a Walt Disney por esa película tan sosa que le quitó lo mejor a la historia – con razón Alfred vivía en ese mundo de fantasía tan bizarro-

¿Pero esto? Vaya, era demasiado… extraño… sí, en el pasado recibió reclamos de madres, padres, hermanos y demás conocidos de sus relaciones de turno debido a que… bien, nadie se enteró de que era algo así como la representación humana de México, aunque sí de su reputación de fumador, bebedor, apostador y mujeriego que le ameritó amenazas insignificantes…

Sin embargo, este era otro nivel, ya que las quejas provenían de un hijo pequeño…

No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, sobre todo por la naturaleza de su actual situación sentimental y lo que estaba acarreando entre sus conocidos…

_No tenía idea de que las cosas se tornarían así_

-¿Y yo por qué soy el malvado? – preguntó en la misma actitud relajada

-¡Es que quieres alejar a mamá de mí! –si no fuera por ese ceño fruncido, diría que se pondría a llorar - ¡Y luego, cuando no esté, me maltratarás y evitarás que esté con mi papá!

Wo, que conclusión… seguro que toda esa paranoia lo había heredado de Martín… y la terquedad, de Manuel…

Tampoco ayudaba que él mismo no tuviera demasiada experiencia con niños, ¡con niños! Claro, le gustaban y era divertido jugar con ellos, pero nunca incluyó en sus planes convivir con uno… ¡por supuesto que no! No podía tener uno cerca por el ritmo de vida de soltería que llevaba, y si no era capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, menos a alguien tan inocente

Con toda seguridad podía afirmar que jamás sería padre, y mucho menos uno bueno, así que gracias, _pero no, gracias_

-¿Eso lo dice en el libro?

-¡Sí! ¡Y los libros siempre tienen razón! – eso era más o menos cierto - ¡No quiero una madrastra! ¡Yo quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá juntos!

Suspiró quedamente - ¿Le has dicho a Manu… ¡digo! A tu "mamá" sobre esto?

-No – apretó sus labios de una forma que se le figuró linda – Es que ha estado actuando muy extraño… y también ha peleado mucho con papá, con el tío Luciano, el tío Miguel y hasta con la tía María… no sé qué le sucede…

Se sobó la sien, cansado

Chile no era el único que había estado discutiendo con medio mundo…

¿Era tan extraño que hubiesen decidido ser más que amigos? ¿En serio la noticia pegó tan fuerte? Suponía que sí cuando recibía llamadas y llamadas preguntando por una confirmación, y sobre todo, por las contras para continuar

Sí, sabía que Manuel y Martín habían estado mucho tiempo juntos y que hasta tenían a Carlitos

Sí, sabía que él no era el modelo de recato y fidelidad al cambiar de mujeres como lo hacía con los calcetines, de halagar a la primera que veía, o de sostener tantas relaciones a la vez… o por aquellas noches del más puro sexo con países que no nombraría

Igualmente era consciente que sus parientes del cono sur estaban acostumbrados a ciertas convivencias, como el que era "lógico" que Chile y Argentina formasen familia, y la jodida suposición de que Estados Unidos y él terminarían casados tarde o temprano…

Todo el tiempo fueron protocolos, muchos _"así debe ser"_ por largos años… excesivos _"eso nunca pasará"_… pretextos propios de _"las cosas no tienen que cambiar"_

Pero…

-Suena como si tu mamá estuviera triste –comentó un tanto culpable

-Yo también lo creí – apretó el cuento contra su pequeño regazo – Casi nunca sonríe, ni siquiera cuando está cerca mi papá… pero contigo…

-¿Hm?

-¡¿Cómo lo haces?! – se levantó de improviso y lo encaró con fuerza… para alguien de su edad - ¡¿Cómo haces que mi mamá siempre sonría cuando está contigo?! ¡Aun cuando está triste después de pelearse con alguno de mis tíos, te mira y vuelve a ser feliz! ¡Yo quiero que también sea feliz cuando está conmigo! –nuevamente frunció su ceño - ¡Me lo estás quitando y por eso eres una madrastra malvada!

Pero entre las visitas, las salidas de grupo, las llamadas, detalles que al principio no tomó en cuenta… sólo se dio, con naturalidad y magnetismo que ninguno pudo resistir… él mismo no se permitió fingir que no existía, porque huir no era una opción

Sólo fue cuestión de un toque esporádico, miradas casuales, recuerdos asociados y pensamientos inesperados que se colaban en momentos estratégicos… cosas que culminaron en un beso espontáneo y en una noche placentera por mucho

Así, nada más, de repente se dieron cuenta que querían intentar algo más, con los riesgos y las experiencias que ninguno acostumbraba: Chile quería estar con alguien que le pertenecía a todo el mundo y gustaba de "ser compartido"; él quería algo más formal con aquel sujeto de complicado carácter que parecía la versión americana de Inglaterra, pero con más estilo

Entonces, con todas sus letras, ahora estaban juntos como pareja anunciada, y aun con lo que sacrificaba con eso, estaba feliz

Los del sur casi se murieron al saberlo, más Argentina, que a pesar de no haber estado con el chileno un buen rato, no tomó bien que quisiera salir con alguien "que no debía"

Carlitos nunca fue punto a discutir: era su hijo y él no iba a suplantar a nadie… no obstante, no alcanzó a ver que terminaría lastimándolo de cualquier modo

Eso lo sabía ahora que lo observaba con esos grandes ojos casi a punto de llorar por algo que era cierto, a pesar de la ingenua premisa de que "amar a la madre" no significaba invadir el espacio de Martin, ni el del ambiente íntimo de un hogar

No quería hacerle eso a un niño ni siquiera con su presencia… de hecho, sólo se encontraron porque fue a buscar a la oficina a Chile para salir, y ya estaba el pequeño ahí, esperando que un mensajero del Jefe de Argentina fuese a recogerlo –custodia, suponía-

_Sentir el cuadro de la familia perfecta roto era muy triste_

-¿Sabes? –cambió su mirada a una alegre, sonriendo de aquella forma que Manuel admitía gustarle muchísimo – Acabas de decir algo muy tonto, Carlitos

-¡¿Eh?!

Pero eso no cambiaba nada

No sus intenciones con Manuel, y menos con las de ese pequeño que sólo actuaba conforme a lo que nadie le quería explicar

-¿Cómo puedes dudar de que tu mamá sonría cuando está contigo? – dijo con tono graciosamente melodramático – Eso sí que lo pondría triste

-¡Y-Yo no…!

-Él te quiere mucho –respondió con comprensión – Tu papá también, y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, ¡eres lo más importante para ellos! Y jamás, JAMAS pondrían a alguien por encima de ti

Lo miró con duda - ¿N-Ni siquiera tú?

-Ni siquiera yo -¡hey! Podía ser un niño lindo cuando quería – Pero yo también quiero mucho a tu mamá y quisiera estar a su lado… dime, ¿me das permiso?

Que le solicitara algo tan importante pareció fascinar al menor, y eso se notó por el brillo de su mirada y la tímida sonrisa que dibujó en su boca

-¿P-Permiso?

-¡Sí! Después de todo, tú eres muy importante para él

-¿Y mi papá?

-Él lo seguirá siendo – eso nunca se atrevería a discutirlo

-¿Y tú?

… uhn, si tuviera que darle nombre a la relación con ese pequeño sería…

-¿Qué te parece si somos amigos?

-¡Amigos! – dio un brinco alegre - ¡Sí, amigos! U-Un amigo no puede ser… malvado, ¿cierto?

-Yo no lo seré – le acarició despacio la cabeza – Te prometo que nunca lo seré

-En ese caso, está bien – infló en pecho con adorable orgullo - ¡Te doy permiso de estar junto a mi mamá!

-¿Quién da permiso sobre qué?

Ambos voltearon… y se encontraron con la figura de Manuel saliendo de una sala de Juntas, con papeles en mano y todavía usando corbata

Sonrió de verdad cuando vio a Carlitos corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo, más cuando el chileno curveó los labios con toda la intención de escuchar lo que el otro tenía que decirle

_Esa nunca sería su familia, no quería y tampoco llenaría un lugar que nunca se planteó_

-¡Vamos a comer! –sugirió el menor - ¡Que Alejandro también venga con nosotros!

-Espera… ¿"Alejandro"? –levantó una ceja con confusión - ¿Desde cuándo le dices por su nombre?

-No tiene nada de raro –se acercó rascándose la cabeza con torpeza – Eso hacen los amigos, ¿cierto?

-¡Sí! ¡Los amigos! – jaló de su saco- ¡Vamos! Antes de que me vaya con mi papá~

Y aunque Chile no entendió nada de nada, de todos modos accedió, caminando juntos hasta la cafetería

_Él nunca sería un buen padre… pero sí podía ser un buen amante, y un buen amigo_

Eso era suficiente por ahora


End file.
